1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a method for adhering glass.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, methods of mechanically abrading using a scouring brush or the like, and methods of chemically abrading using a specific cleaning agent have been used as methods for cleaning window glass, mirrors, and painted surfaces of vehicles, boats and ships, aircraft, buildings, and the like.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H09-310094A describes a water repellent cleanser including a water-soluble cohydrolytic condensation product of an amino group-containing alkoxysilane with a fluorinated alkyl group-containing alkoxysilane or with the fluorinated alkyl group-containing alkoxysilane and a monovalent fluorine-free hydrocarbon group-containing alkoxysilane as an active ingredient. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H09-310094A, this water repellent cleanser simultaneously delivers a cleansing effect and high water repellency. Additionally, durability of the water-repelling film and solution preservability are excellent and corrosivity is low. Such a water repellent cleanser is described as being especially useful as a water repellent window washing solution for automobiles.
However, when only cleaning using the water repellent cleanser having an alkoxysilane compound as an active ingredient, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H09-310094A, there are problems such as ceramic printed glass such as that used for the front glass of automobiles cannot be sufficiently cleaned and the glass, after being cleaned, does not sufficiently adhere to the vehicle body. Particularly, because glass that is to be adhered to a vehicle body is stored for a given period of time in a warehouse, or the like, paper scorching may occur where chemicals included in paper used to package the glass for protection migrate to the glass side. When cleaned using only the water repellent cleanser described above, the cleansing power obtained was not sufficient and the glass did not sufficiently adhere to the vehicle body after being cleaned.